muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kojak
, Lt. Kojak was hanging around with Gordon and Uncle Wally.]] Kojak was a television detective series which ran from 1973-1978. It starred Telly Savalas as the title character, the bald, lollipop-sucking Lt. Kojak (with his "Who loves you, baby?" catchphrase). References * In the original script for Sesame Street Episode 0894, David rushes to close Hooper's Store so that he won't miss Kojak, eliciting the help of Super Grover. The final episode omits the Kojak reference. * In episode 113 of The Muppet Show, Bruce Forsyth makes jokes about Kojak. He says the show's been a hit in England, and referring to star Telly Savalas, says "He's such a sportsman... But he gets very annoyed at the bowling alley 'cause people keep sticking their fingers up his nose." Connections *F. Murray Abraham played Solly Nurse in "A Question of Answers" (1975) and Eddie Gordon in "The Godson" (1977) *Ned Beatty played Det. Dan Corrigan in "The Marcus-Nelson Murders" (1973) *Paul Benedict played Kauldor in "Slay Ride" (1974) *Donald Billett played Graves in "Queen of the Gypsies" (1975) and Griss in "Be Careful What You Pray For" (1975) *Bill Capizzi played the forensics man in "Laid Off" (1977), "The Summer of '69" Pt. 1 (1977), "I Could Kill My Wife's Lawyer" (1977), and "Mouse" (1978) *Rosalind Cash played Mrs. Moore in "The Godson" (1977) *Dabney Coleman played Alex Linden in "Therapy in Dynamite" (1974) *José Ferrer played Jake Weinhouse in "The Marcus-Nelson Murders" (1973) *John Glover played Billy Jo in "Elegy in an Asphalt Graveyard" (1975) *Rosey Grier played Salathiel Harms in "Bad Dude" and "Black Thorn" (both 1976) *William Hurt played Jake in "Kojak's Days" Pt. 1 & 2 (1977) *Leonard Jackson played Dr. Logan in "Another Gypsy Queen" (1977) *Arte Johnson played Billy Butler in "Photo Must Credit Joe Paxton" (1978) *Norberto Kerner played Anton Lenco in "A Shield for Murder" Pt. 2 (1976), Paco Rodrigues in "I Was Happy Where I Was" (1977), and Nicolae Kastenov in The Belarus File (1985, TV movie) *Charles Kimbrough played Rudy in "A Question of Answers" (1975) and Assistant D. A. Greg Burton in "Shield for Murder" Pts. 1 & 2 (1976) *Bruce Kirby played Sgt. Dan McCartney in "The Marcus-Nelson Murders" (1973) and Sgt. Al Vine in six episodes (1973-1976) *Liberace played himself in "60 Miles to Hell" (1978) *Bill McCutcheon played Fred Starrett in "The Captain's Brother's Wife" (1975) *Sam McMurray played Duke Peter Dushan in "The Pride and the Princess" (1976) *Jenny O'Hara played Ann Murray in "Laid Off" (1977) *Jerry Orbach played Brubaker in "A Question of Answers" and Tony Salducci in None So Blind (1990, TV movie) *Roscoe Orman played Lt. Connors in "The Condemned" (1977) *Lynn Redgrave played Claire in "A Hair-Trigger Away" (1976) *Jaime Sánchez played Timoteo's brother in "The Marcus-Nelson Murders" (1973), Paolo Olivarez in "A Souvenir from Atlantic City" (1974), Thomas Serio in "An Unfair Trade" (1976), and Dr. Claudio Guzman in It's Always Something (1990, TV movie) *Tony Sirico played a "Greek God" in "Case Without a File" (1977) *Sylvester Stallone played Det. Rick Daly in "My Brother, My Enemy"(1975) *Jeffrey Tambor played the medical examiner in "Lady in the Squadroom" (1977) *Christopher Walken played Ben Wiley in "Kiss It All Goodbye" (1977) *Louis Zorich played Mike DeBrieno in "Lady in the Squadroom" (1977) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References